In recent years, a high screen-to-body ratio of a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a new trend in the development of smart terminals. However, a front camera is also provided in the smart terminal. In order to ensure the image-capturing function of the front camera, a through hole is usually formed in a backlight member of the liquid crystal display.